


Capture the flag

by Wordmaker123



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Percy Jackson AU, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordmaker123/pseuds/Wordmaker123
Summary: Trini really hates capture the flag.





	Capture the flag

"Who's ready for some capture the flag!" Zack bellowed excitedly. He strolled into her cabin (uninvited she might add) waving his bow around before he abruptly grabbed the book Trini was reading from her hands and threw it onto one of the beds across the room.

Trini narrowed her eyes whilst staring at the book before shifting her glare to the tall boy who seemed wholly unfazed.

"Not me," she answered bluntly as she raised an eyebrow, the displeasure at being interrupted written clearly on her face. It wasn't often that she got some alone time in the cabin she called home, the majority of her cabin mates also enjoyed spending their time indoors. One of the disadvantages of being a daughter of Athena she supposed.

It was better in her opinion than being part of the Apollo cabin whose members never seemed to run out of energy, usually accompanied by obnoxious amounts of noise. Trini wished she had known this before she allowed Zack, their head counsellor and arguably loudest member, to befriend her. Now she was stuck with him.

"Aww come on! I need my second in command. Just because we've lost to your girlfriend for the past... six games?", Trini shrugged at his questioning glance because honestly, she had also lost count.

"Whatever, as I was saying. Just because we're in a rut doesn't mean we can't turn it around-" he encouraged as he twirled an arrow around on his fingers before continuing "-which is your fault by the way".

"How is any of this my fault?" Trini shouldn't have asked because as soon as she did a mischievous glint appeared in Zack's eyes.

"Well I can't help but notice how distracted you get by a certain someone during some of our most important strategic manoeuvres," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively whilst making crude kissing noises. "A daughter of Athena really should know better," he tuts.

"That's not fair! It was one fucking time," she crosses her arms in indignation as her forehead creases into a frown.

Trini did not enjoy being reminded of the incident.

* * *

It was one of her first games of capture the flag only weeks after she had arrived at camp half-blood. Still yet to be claimed she had been staying in the Hermes cabin. As she was new to combat Trini had been instructed to stay behind to guard the flag. With a sword entirely to big for her and a helmet that made her look like a fucking chipmunk, she had stood by the hill their bright blue flag was planted on.

The distant sound of metal clanging and shouts of pain were slightly unnerving but she kept herself alert, even when almost an hour had passed with no movement nearby.

Trini was leaning on her sword drinking from her water canteen as she eyed the tree line. Boredom was just settling in when a crunch of twigs sounded from behind her. She whipped around and raised her sword to find a girl walking slowly towards her with her arms raised. She carried no weapons that Trini could see but she was still suspicious. Then Trini noticed the blue crest of her helmet and relaxed.

"Hey, this games pretty boring right?" the girl walked closer to Trini who lowered her sword.

Trini simply nodded.

"I feel like it's been going on for ages. I wish someone would just capture the flag already," she sighed and stepped forward again with a blinding smile directed at Trini.

Trini is going to reply but another branch cracks from behind her and she spins around again. She moves to go investigate the sound but a shout from the girl distracts her.

"Uh...hey! Can I get a sip of your water?" She must notice Trini's reluctance. "I'm dying," she adds, grinning with a rueful shake of her head.

For some reason Trini felt compelled to hand over the bottle. Pleasing this random girl was her number one priority.

"Okay...just don't finish it." Trini watches as the girls smile grows wider. Her eyes move to focus slightly to the left of Trini's head.

"Thanks...and I'm sorry."

Trini barely has time ask what she's sorry for before she feels her helmet being yanked off and the blunt end of a sword hitting her on the side of the head. She must black out because when she comes to the game is already over and she's in the medical tent. Zack let her know that they had lost because Kimberly Hart had grabbed the flag whilst she was unconscious. When he asked her what happened she had told him of their conversation, which she regretted to this day. The boy still took up every opportunity to tease her about it.

He had then grinned as he struggled to explain the powers of charm speak whilst laughing at how easily she had been persuaded.

_"Ah, good old Charmspeak. Hard to resist at first. Damn the daughters of Aphrodite and their womanly whiles"._

Once Zack had fully elaborated on what had happened Trini finally understood why she was so compelled to hand over the water. To say she was pissed would be an understatement.

For the next few weeks Trini had avoided Kimberly Hart's many attempts to talk to her until one day she was finally cornered during a practise session where they had been paired together despite her protests. Trini was a good fighter, she could usually think more strategically than her opposition but at this point Kim had been training for far more years than her and the shorter girl was quickly pinned to the ground. Trini struggled to escape the hold but it was no use.

"So listen, I wanted to apologise for that capture the flag game. Sometimes I honestly don't realise I'm using my power, you know?".

"This apology would sound a lot more sincere if I wasn't being pinned to the ground." Trini had muttered in reply causing the daughter of Aphrodite to blush and roll of her.

Trini accepted the hand that was offered to help her up and after she stood Kim held her hand for a few more moments than necessary.

"Yeah... so sorry," Kim repeated with a small smile.

"You're forgiven, I guess." Trini hesitantly smiles back. She wonders if it was charm speak that made her forgive the girl so quickly or if she was just in a good mood. Either way she no longer felt any feelings of resentment towards the other girl.

There were a few moments of silence as they both just stared at each other until Kim broke the stare and gestured in the direction of the cabins.

"This sessions almost over. Do you want to grab a bite to eat? I know where he Hermes cabin stashes their doughnuts."

"Sure." Trini had smiled fully that time.

* * *

"One time too many, Trinity!"

"Call me that again Taylor and I'll lodge that arrow so far up your-"

"Babe, you in there?" Trini immediately halts in delivering her threat and walks toward the door but not before shooting a warning glare at Zack. She decided to ignore his shit-eating grin and instead yanks open the door to reveal her girlfriend who is already armoured up for the game.

"Hey," Trini smiles the smile she has reserved for Kim who returns it as she leans down slightly to place a peck on her lips. Trini is all too aware of Zack observing them from inside the room so she pulls back before Kim can deepen the kiss.

A confused expression forms on Kim's face which morphs into amusement when she sees Zack sitting on the bed opposite Trini's.

"Hey Zack, ready to get your ass beat...again?" She goads as she deftly twirls the sword in her hand to emphasise the gloating nature of her words.

"You wish Hart!" He stands and raises his bow. "Tell Scott that he better be prepared for all this." He gestured down himself and flexes before sliding around the girls to exit.

"Bring your A-game," he calls over his shoulder as he begins jogging towards the field where the teams are waiting.

"What an idiot," Trini mutters as they both watch him leave before she turns back to face Kim who is nodded in agreement.

"Luckily he's on your team, not mine" Kim jokes as she moves further into the cabin and grabs Trini's helmet and dagger. The shorter girl had quickly found that a dagger was much easier to handle than a sword.

"Don't remind me." Trini groans as Kim moves in front of her and pressed the dagger into her hand. The taller girl then tenderly brushes some of her hair away from her face then places the helmet on her head with a teasing "Safety first".

The hands on her helmet rest there instead of letting go and Kim gently pulls her head closer so that she can lean in and seal her lips in a soft kiss. Trini is just getting ready to deepen the kiss when she feels a grin form on Kim's lips. The taller girl pulls away all too quickly with an impish smile.

"We can resume this after I win." With that she takes off in the direction Zack had just moments ago but not before throwing a wink over her shoulder.

Trini sighs in exasperation. She hates capture the flag so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone on Tumblr say they were craving a Trimberly Percy Jackson au and it made me realise I was also craving one. If anyone has any prompts send them to me on Tumblr @calmyourpitches.


End file.
